


Dead end

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два случайных приятеля пережидают зомбиапокалипсис в пустыне Невады.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead end

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: В честь начала нового сезона Ходячих мертвецов: Зомбиапокалипсис, двое мужчин выживают вместе, их случайно свели обстоятельства. Секс после смертельной опасности, который воспринимается как просто выплеск адреналина, но на самом деле полон эмоций.

Обычно вирусу требуется около часа, чтобы отравить человека. И еще пара минут, чтобы превратить его в монстра. А мы ржали уже четверть часа, и нам было плевать на все.  
\- Любовь бессмертна, Джесус! - Завывал Чарли. - Нет, Джо, ты видел? Они даже целовались!  
Конечно, я видел. Я даже помню, как один из трупаков держал второго за зад, пока выстрелом из дробовика ему не оторвало руку. То есть, ей, если брать в рассчет милые кукольные кудряшки, кое-где сползающие вместе с ошметками кожи.  
\- Ух, хотел бы я окочуриться так же, со стояком и сладкой малышкой под боком!  
\- Тут ты прав, чтобы на такую малышку встал, лучше и правда сдохнуть заранее.  
Чарли отмахнулся.  
\- В этой мумии больше романтики, чем в тебе, Джо.  
\- Окей! Если я стану мумией, обещаю быть очень романтичным.  
Он посмотрел на меня, качая головой, и мы снова заржали. Высохший мертвяк, красиво подсвеченный розово-оранжевым, сиял в закатных лучах. Я бросил в него пластиковой бутылкой. Она проломила его сухую голову, как тонкую скорлупку и провалилась в вязкую жижу.  
Два других лежали поодаль, завтра к вечеру они тоже высохнут. Хорошо бы оттащить куда-нибудь прочь от трейлера, но нам влом. Пусть сохнут.  
Пустыня тем и хороша - любой мертвяк при ста двадцати градусах быстренько превращается в огроменную чипсину, можно не думать о заборах и спокойно спать по ночам. Ни один не доползет. Мы тут уже вторую неделю отдыхаем, и эта парочка была первой, кто додумался добраться до нас на микроавтобусе. Нет, серьезно! Я понятия не имею, как такое вышло, но мертвяки выжали по пустыне сто миль из своего потрепанного фольксвагена, и ехали бы себе дальше, если б не бензин. Чарли думает, что они перевоплотились по дороге. Убегали, но вирус оказался быстрее. И он считает это чертовски романтичным - сдохнуть одновременно, по пути в никуда, и жать педаль до упора после последнего вздоха.  
Что-то в этом и есть, но не для меня. Я думаю - раз уж помираешь, так хотя бы не забирай с собой больше никого. Заразился - нехрен думать, бери пушку и быстренько разноси себе мозги. И сам не мучаешься, и другим хлопот меньше. Будь все такими сознательными, никакой эпидемии вообще бы не было. Красота.  
Но люди в последнюю очередь думают о других. И чего только порой не придумают! Вот мистер Джексон, к примеру, чей трейлер мы так удобно устроили под жилище, додумался запереть свою жену в подвале, когда ее начало колбасить. Он держал оружейный магазин в Сан Леандро, и благополучно отстреливался от нечисти, но жену не уберег. И вместо того, чтобы дать ей умереть человеком, оставил выть под бетонным полом в гараже. Мы с Чарли нашли его по радио, он смастерил дома передатчик и приглашал выживших. До этого мы все время слушали какого-то чувака с Аляски, который нес на пустой волне всякую чушь, видать совсем сбрендил от одиночества. Я ждал, что он все-таки сообщит свои координаты, но он хохотал в эфире и напевал Джастина Бибера. Потом Чарли не выдержал и стал искать другую волну.  
Так мы попали к Джексону, хотя пришлось сделать нехилый крюк и вообще мне не хотелось возвращаться в ту сторону. Он встретил нас довольно радушно, но мне сразу не понравился. Дерганый слишком, хотя это как раз объяснимо, но потом он попросил помочь ему с какой-то хренью в гараже и чуть не сбросил в накрытую тонкими досками яму. Хорошо еще, что я успел отпрыгнуть, а Чарли, тоже почуяв неладное, пошел следом, вдвоем мы с ним и справились. Как я потом понял, мы были не первыми, кого он звал на обед для своего домашнего монстра. Что было очень гадко с его стороны. Но обедом в результате стал он сам, так что зла я на него не держу. К тому же мы обзавелись отличным дробовиком и кольтом, нашли несколько банок острого кетчупа, консервированную вишню ядовито-розового цвета и вкуснейший после всей этой дряни пэди гри. Под кетчупом так вообще отлично заходит. Запасов, вместе с нашими прежними, нам хватило бы недели на три и мы решили забраться подальше в пустыню, чтобы отдохнуть. Ну вот так вот спокойно сидеть вечерами у трейлера, глядя на закат. Не отстреливаться, не ехать, не искать жратву. Просто подождать. Если Чарли или еще кто-нибудь увидит в этом что-то романтическое - знайте сразу, так просто больше шансов выжить. Еще вначале всей этой байды по телеку говорили, что вирус долго не протянет. Мертвяки тоже дохнут, - одни мумифицируются от обезвоживания, другие жрут все подряд, тонут и просто разлагаются, и надо переждать.  
В общем, если не считать зацепившегося за бампер зомби, с которым мы сюда притащились, и чей высохший череп я раскрошил сейчас бутылкой от кетчупа, то все шло по плану. Мы не ждали гостей и сперва реально обрадовались микроавтобусу, который гнал по Блэк Року, оставляя за собой длинное облако серой пыли. Издалека парочка казалась даже веселой. Они, черт возьми, целовались! Или скорее жрали друг друга, потому что ярко-красный рот блондинки с кудряшками уже был без губ, и чувак ее тоже лыбился во всю голую челюсть, что придавало им вполне дружелюбный вид самых довольных торчков в мире, если не присматриваться и не обращать внимания на голодное рычание.  
Потом они нас учуяли, и пришлось бежать обратно в трейлер. Вот такой облом. Еще прикольней стало, когда выяснилось, что свой кольт Чарли оставил снаружи. Блондинка, у которой уже не было одной руки, полезла в окно, а чувак пытался оторвать дверь. Чарли зачем-то стал тыкать в нее подожжённой тряпкой, на которую истратил добрую половину нашего последнего виски, а я никак не мог перезарядить дробовик. В конце концов, дверь не выдержала, и мертвяк предстал во всей красе - длинный и тощий, как жердь, с нитками вонючих соплей, которые стекали на порванную в лоскуты футболку с жуткого оскала. Дробовик у меня в руках выстрелил, но совершенно в другую сторону. Кент полез внутрь, а его подружка заверещала с другой стороны трейлера. Чарли удалось подпалить ее кукольные кудряшки, и она быстро вспыхнула вся целиком. А мне пришлось отложить дробовик и взять старый добрый тесак, потому что он оказался куда надежней, хоть и не был столь эффективным.  
Ненавижу это гадство. Но Чарли ржал, как ненормальный, его страшно веселила эта бойня. Почувствуй себя первобытным человеком, чтобы вокруг одна стихия - война! Только кровь, сила, и ничего лишнего. Либо ты победишь, либо тебя сожрут, и все в этом духе. К счастью, ему при этом удалось перезарядить дробовик и помочь мне, потому что первобытного воина из меня не вышло.  
В какой-то момент даже мелькнула мысль - что все, приехали, жуть пробрала аж до печенок. Тесак крепко застрял у мертвяка в плече, и я оказался безоружным перед его челюстью с обглоданными губами, которой он едва до меня не добрался. От него несло тухлыми яйцами, и липкие слюни летели во все стороны. Так что спасибо Чарли. Потом мы пошли и для профилактики расхерачили голову пережженной красотке, и, нервно смеясь, решили выпить кетчупа. Трупы на фоне заката умиротворяли. Даже не верилось, что можно, наконец, расслабиться, в крови все еще гудели волны адреналина. Я ждал, что Чарли еще что-нибудь вот-вот скажет, чтобы снова со смехом выдохнуть, но он почему-то замолк на целых пять секунд, и в наступившей тишине меня как будто неслабо трухануло. Вот ровно пять секунд хватило, чтобы сердце ушло в пятки.  
Я обернулся: Чарли пялился на свой бок под почерневшей футболкой. Там что-то мокло и пузырилось, пачкая ткань. Он смотрел с таким удивленным выражением, как будто собирался опять сострить, но подходящая шутка не шла. Наконец, он поднял на меня глаза.  
\- Нет, - я покачал головой. - Не дури.  
Он не ответил, а стал деловито и отстраненно перезаряжать свою пушку. К счастью, там опять заело, но я был уверен, что рано или поздно он справится. Я надеялся выхватить у него оружие до этого момента.  
\- Дай посмотреть, - сказал я.  
\- Зачем? Она успела достать меня, Джо, даже одной рукой! Вот отстой. Прострелишь мне голову? Боюсь, мне не хватит решимости.  
Я, честно говоря, решил, что он шутит, и хотел подыграть.  
\- Ну нет, так скучно. Я бы для начала полюбовался на мертвяка, который будет ржать, вместо того, чтобы откусить мне руку. Давай подождем.  
\- Я не шучу, Джо! Через четверть часа я посинею, потом окочурюсь, твою мать, это ни капельки не смешно! Я хочу покончить с этим, находясь в сознании, а не задыхаясь от боли, чувствуя, как гнию изнутри!  
Я выхватил у него дробовик. Чарли попробовал дать мне в солнечное сплетение, и мы покатились по пыльной серой земле.  
Конечно, он истерил и преувеличивал, хотя в целом был прав. Но, черт возьми, с какой стати он принял это решение в одиночку? Мы тусим на пару уже три месяца, все это сумасшедшее лето, когда по телеку только начали показывать какой-то треш со всего мира, снятый на мобильные телефоны. Я решил свалить из Фриско, накупил китайской жратвы и на последние деньги взял напрокат классную тачку, а перед выездом на хайвэй подобрал Чарли. Он шел вдоль дороги с непредусмотренными тротуарами с двумя бутылками вискаря, не завернутыми в бумажный пакет - и это выглядело очень вызывающе даже на фоне надвигающегося пиздеца. Я остановился, потому что жутко захотел выпить. Он сказал, что понятия не имеет об эпидемии, просто его жестоко кинула девка и теперь он желает ей всего хорошего. Думаю, его пожелания так и не сбылись. Но пока мы вместе ездили, добывали себе еду, сбегали от мертвяков и ночевали в Шевроле Камаро под яркими звездами пустыни, мы вроде как стали друзьями, и он мог бы спросить меня, что я думаю, о его царапине на пузе. Возможно, мне стоило лично убедиться, что там все так серьезно. Возможно, мне стоило подождать, пока он посинеет, чтобы знать наверняка. В любом случае его внезапная самостоятельность вывела меня из себя. Я не знаю почему - но я просто не мог в это поверить! Идиот просто шутит. Вполне в духе Чарли будет выкинуть что-то подобное, к тому же он может ошибаться. Я был так уверен, что с ним все в порядке, что хотел вдолбить эту мысль ему в голову, и бесился, что он мне не верит.  
Я заехал ему по челюсти, надеясь привести в чувство и выиграть немного времени, чтобы сложить слова поубедительнее. Он потрогал пальцами разбитую губу и снова заржал. Но как-то неестественно, будто у него кончился заряд, так что он быстро замолк и безучастно уставился на стремительно темнеющее небо. Лучше бы он все-таки смеялся.  
\- Кончай придуриваться - посоветовал я ему. - Ты сегодня не помрешь.  
\- Посмотри сам, - сдался Чарли, кивая на свой бок. - Эта сучка достала меня своим ногтем.  
Смотреть мне отчаянно не хотелось. Но я слез с него и приподнял ткань. Потом аккуратно вытер послюнявленным краем футболки подтеки вокруг круглой ранки.  
\- Твою мать, - сказал я. - Прости, Чарли, кажется, это не она. Это я.  
На самом деле мне было ни капельки не стыдно, напротив, я был очень счастлив, что подстрелил Чарли. Кусок дроби - что может быть лучше! Да это самое безобидное, что может случиться во время эпидемии, которая превращает народ в монстров. Всего лишь кусочек железки под кожей.  
У меня даже голова закружилась, и я уткнулся лбом ему в пупок. Кажется, я даже всплакнул - когда я поднял голову, на коже осталась влага. Но это было не важно, потому что время перестало отсчитывать секунды, время остановилось, превращая оставшуюся жизнь в вечность. И мне захотелось сделать то, что я все время откладывал, оставляя на потом и не решаясь. Мне всегда казалось, что когда-нибудь, когда совсем допечет, так, что я захочу пойти и трахнуть кактус, тогда, может быть, я сделаю это: предложу ему. Так, походя, чтобы не дрочить в одиночестве, все равно толку от дрочки - что сметаной поссать. А тут вроде освежим скучную жизнь, пережидая апокалипсис.  
И только теперь понял, что хотел на самом деле не этого. Точнее, не только этого.  
Чарли улыбнулся кончиками губ и сам притянул меня за плечи. Я слышал, как сильно и быстро бьется его сердце. Меня бросило в жар. Хотелось делать все быстро и при этом растянуть мгновения, скорее добраться до голой кожи и еще помучаться от нетерпения. Он выругался, когда я задел его бок, проводя рукой по животу и ребрам. Это чертовски заводило, его хотелось всего попробовать на ощупь, и даже укусить, чтобы попробовать на вкус. Но сил ждать больше не было. Он встал на колени, я видел, как с его лба в пыль падают капли пота. Мне даже показалось, я остро почувствовал его запах, и все вместе: жара, страх, скользкая и пряная от влаги кожа, натертая давно нестиранным бельем, все это сводило с ума. Чарли, кажется, было больно, или мне показалось. Я не могу сказать точно, потому что сгорал изнутри и не слышал ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах. Мне даже показалось, что я умер после того, как кончил.  
По крайней мере, я точно отключился, когда перекатился с него на землю, глядя на первые звезды в блеклом небе. Мне было хорошо, и по всему телу сладко распускалась слабость. Чарли тяжело дышал где-то рядом, наверно, он мог бы сейчас рассмеяться, если б мог. Или глупо пошутить, что я с самого начала притормозил, потому что меня впечатлила его задница. Или заявить, что мы идиоты. Он в принципе мог сделать все, что угодно, но вместо этого он встал, подтянув штаны и спустя несколько мгновений навис надо мной тенью, загораживая небо. В руках у него был кольт. Он целился мне в голову.  
Я хмыкнул про себя. Он снова оказался прав - это будет чертовски круто окочуриться после такого. Даже романтично, как он и говорил. Я хотел сказать ему об этом, но язык уже не слушался.  
Чарли опустил ствол и заржал. Должно быть, тоже пришел к выводу, что если трахаешься с зомби, то стоит предохраняться. А если не предохраняешься, то самое время расслабиться. Он прилег обратно, опустив голову на мою руку, и тоже стал пялиться на звезды.  
На этот раз впереди точно была вечность.


End file.
